Not Gonna Get Me
by Draco MalfoyGirl 16
Summary: What happens when you avoid a hot head that you so deeply love and what happens when he confronts you?


**__**

Not going to get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Early morning silences was all that could be heard on GIS. The one corridor's silences was shattered by the sound of bare feet hitting the cold hard floor. A some what tall medium length blonde haired pale boy walked down the cold corridor to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he flipped a switch for the lights. As on light flickered on the young boy whined at the sudden brightness of the room. Soon his eyes adjusted to the lights, walked over to the fridge, and began looking for something to snack on.

**** **__**

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Gareas turned to left and looked at the plane white wall that his bed was up against. He sighed and closed his deep green eyes. Sleep seemed to eluding him at the moment. All he wanted to do was just drift off into a deep peaceful slumber for the rest of the night. Sighing in defeat he through the warm covers off of his lightly tanned body. He got up, fixed his shirt, that twisted around him from all his tossing and turning, and began walking to the kitchen to heat up some milk to help him sleep. 

**** **__**

Starting from here, let's make a promise

You and me, let's just be honest

We're gonna run, nothing can stop us

Even the night that falls all around us

Ernest was smoothing out the tuna fish on the slice of bread when he heard the sound of someone's foot steps. He turned to just in time to see Gareas walk into the kitchen.

****

" Hey Gareas. Why are you up so late?" Ernest asked as he went back to fixing his sandwich. Gareas look to Ernest.

" Couldn't sleep so I thought I would heat up some milk. What are you doing up?" he asked.

" I was awaken by my stomach growling at me so I can here to get a midnight snack." Ernest said as he added a little seasoning on top the tuna and placed a slice of bread on top the sandwich.

" Ernest I hate to tell you, but it is not midnight." Gareas said as he looked at the clock. Ernest didn't say anything, just took his finished tuna fish sandwich, and walked out of the room leaving behind a confessed Gareas behind. 

**** **__**

Soon there'll be laughter and voices

Beyond the clouds over the mountains

We'll run away on roads that are empty

Lights from the airfield shining upon you

Gareas watched as Ernest walked out of the room and watch as the pale blonde took a bite of his sandwich as he walked back to his room. Gareas watched till Ernest disappeared around corner. Gareas turned, walked to the fridge, and took out the gallon of milk. He took out a small pot and placed it on the stove as he turned it on. He thought about the way Ernest had been acting weird for the passed week. Gareas poured some milk and watched as it splashed into the warming pot and then put the gallon back into the fridge. He seems to have noticed that Ernest seem to leave as he entered any room, he hasn't really talked to him as much any more. Not that Ernest was a talker like Rioroute, but he wasn't talking as much. It was almost as if Ernest turned into Yu over night. After a few minutes Gareas turned off the stove, poured the warmed milk into a mug, and walked back to his room. He continued to think. He was going to find out why Ernest was avoiding him. As he finished thinking that as he finished off his warm milk, setting the mug on his nightstand, then crawled back into bed, and fell into the deep peaceful slumber that he had wanted earlier that night. 

**** **__**

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

A week went by and things were still the same. Ernest talked as little as passable to Gareas. He avoid Gareas all together most of the time. They only time he say him was when they were in battle against VICTOM. As soon as he was out of his Ingrid he walked to his room before Gareas could get out of his. It seemed that Gareas was worried about him, because his repairer Tuna told him that Gareas always asked about his whereabouts, but they always told him that they didn't know where Ernest disappeared to. Ernest wondered how long could he keep this up. He had a fleeing that he couldn't go it for long. Sooner or later Gareas was going to show up and demand to know why he was avoiding him, but Ernest hopped that it would be later. A lot later. //: He is not gonna get me.:// Ernest though to him self.

****

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Get us 

Not gonna get us

We'll run away, keep everything simple

Night will come down, our guardian angel

We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty

Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

At has been two weeks since Gareas had last talk to Ernest in the kitchen and now he wanted answers as to why Ernest was avoiding him. He couldn't take it any longer he need to find out what was going on in the telepath's mind. As if said pilot hear his thought said pilot just turned the corner. Gareas took this as his chance to find out what with his beast friend. 

"Ernest," he said as his friend walked by. Ernest stopped walked and turned to his friend, His blond hair swayed just a bit. Ernest looked at him with out saying a word. " Why are you avoiding me? What did I do?" Gareas asked as he looked at the pale boy that seem to glow for the stairs out the window in space. Ernest just shrugged his shoulders and began walked away. That was it Gareas had had enough. He grapped Ernest by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

**** **__**

My love for you, always forever

Just you and me, all else is nothing

Not going back, not going back there

They don't understand us

Not gonna stop us

Ernest looked at Gareas. He had never seen his friends so pissed before, But he couldn't tell him the truth. He just looked at Gareas and wait for his friend to calm down and hopefully put him down.

" Ernest what the hell is the matter with you?" Gareas asked as he raised his voice a little, but not enough to say that he was screaming or yelling, but still loud none the less.

" I...I can't tell you." Ernest said as he looked to the left avoiding Gareas gaze.

"Like the Hell you can't. Now TELL ME!!!!!!" Gareas yelled.

" I CAN'T. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!?!?!?!" Ernest yelled back at Gareas.

" WHY NOT!?!?!?!?!?!" He yelled as he moved his face closer to Ernest's. he was not letting Ernest go until he found out what he need to know. Ernest took this as his chance and quickly covered Gareas's lips with his own. 

**** **__**

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Gareas stood there wide eyed. Ernest his best friend since GOA was kissing him. Gareas got over the shock he returned the kiss. He let go of Ernest's brown shirt and places his arms around the pale boy's neck pulling him closers. Ernest licked Gareas bottom lips as he asked for entry which Gareas gladly granted.

**** **__**

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

**__**

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

After a few minutes both boys broke apart for much needed air. Gareas was the first to speak.

" You never answered my question. Why were you avoiding me?" he asked.

" I thought you were straight and that would think that I was some sort of a sick freak." Ernest said as he look into Gareas's deep, warm, and loving green eyes.

"Ernest I could never thing of you being anything even close to that." Gareas said as caressed Ernest's left check. Ernest move a few strains of unnaturally emerald green hair away from his natural tan skin.

" I love you Gareas Elidd." Ernest said as he hugged Gareas.

" I love you too Ernest Cuore." Gareas said as he returned the hug.

" Hey I am hungry lets go to the cafeteria for some dinner. I hear that it is pizza day." Ernest said knowing that it was Gareas's favorite. 

" Oh yeah, I forgot about it was today." Gareas said. Ernest laughed as they walked to the cafeteria hand in hand.

**__**

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us 

They're not gonna get us

Gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us 

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us


End file.
